Captain Quaid
Captain Quaid is a character in Tangled: The Series. He is the sheriff of Vardaros. Background Quaid is the sole authority figure of Vardaros, which was, at one point, a beautiful and prosperous city. Quaid's efficiency and strong sense of justice made crime unsustainable in the city, until the arrival of the Baron and his crew of cronies. Despite their muscle, Quaid stood his own against the Baron, forcing the crime boss to call in reinforcement in the form of an armored bounty hunter known as the Collector. Quaid was unfazed by the new adversary, but was physically incapable of defeating him without assistance. Quaid tried to rally the people to assist him in fighting back against the Baron, but to his disappointment, the citizens of Vardaros refused to fight and merely gave in to their new ruler. This would force Quaid to leave the city and enter retirement, as a full time beekeeper. Role in the series In "The Return of Quaid", Anthony the Weasel takes over Vardaros in place of the fallen Baron, and looks to expand his reign to regions outside of the city. Rapunzel learns from Eugene and Lance that Vardaros once had a protector known as "Quaid the Blade". According to Vex, he retired years ago, thus allowing the city to fall under the Baron's control. Vex claims to know his whereabouts, however, and leads Rapunzel to his home. Quaid explains that he left Vardaros because the people lacked faith in themselves and the city, effectively killing any motivation he had to protect them. Quaid's moral compass prevents him from allowing Weasel to spread his tyranny, however, and he accepts Rapunzel's proposal to brush up his skills. Unfortunately, the results are mediocre at best. That, coupled with Vex's cynicism about Quaid's return, prompts the latter to pack his things and leave Vardaros. During his departure, Vex informs him of a robbery. Quaid instinctually foils the criminal, and the town embraces him as their hero, once again. Over time, Quaid continuously fights crime and solves problems all throughout the city, eventually reestablishing himself as the sheriff, once again. By his side is Vex, who becomes inspired by Quaid's heroism. During a celebration, Quaid appoints Vex as his deputy, but soon learns that the first robbery was actually staged by Vex and Rapunzel. Feeling betrayed, he orders them to leave and quits his position, once more. Later on, Vex is left to face Weasel and the Collector without Quaid, though Rapunzel and her friends are there to help. The Collector quickly defeats them, however, leaving Vex defenseless. Suddenly, Quaid returns, and with the help of Vex, uses his bees to defeat the Collector and run Weasel out of the city. With the villains defeated, Quaid and Vex reestablish their partnership, and reclaim ownership of Vardaros. In "Goodbye and Goodwill", Quaid and Vex go to see Rapunzel off, as she and her friends are preparing to leave Vardaros. Although the princess is unpopular amongst the citizens, Quaid thanks Rapunzel for her part in making Vardaros a better place. He wishes Rapunzel luck on her journey, and alongside Vex, watches as she rides off in her caravan. Trivia *Quaid was the first person to ever arrest Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow. *Some of Quaid's dialogue in "The Return of Quaid" was done by Keith David. *Vex was born sometime following Quaid's retirement. By the time of his return, she is a teenager, meaning Quaid had been out of commission for over a decade at least. *Quaid's office places a picture of the bee-bearded woman who appears in the episode "Challenge of the Brave". Gallery The Return of Quaid 25.jpeg The Return of Quaid 26..jpeg The Return of Quaid 27.jpeg The_Return_of_Quaid_14.jpg The Return of Quaid 2.png The Return of Quaid 38.jpeg The Return of Quaid 3.png The Return of Quaid 28.jpeg The Return of Quaid 30.jpeg The Return of Quaid 6.png The Return of Quaid 32.png The Return of Quaid 33.jpeg The Return of Quaid 36.png The Return of Quaid 22.jpg The Return of Quaid 37.jpeg Goodbye and Goodwill 21.jpg Goodbye and Goodwill 4.png The Return of Quaid storyboards 8.png Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Tangled characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Captains Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen